Shadow Phantoms
The Shadow Phantoms are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during the mysterious 13th Founding, to so-called 'Dark Founding'. Their origins are unknown, though there is reason to believe that they are descendants of the mysterious chapter, Zero Legion. Once arrogant and convinced of their divine righteousness, the near destruction of their Chapter Homeworld and Chapter itself has changed their ways. The Chapter is also known to offer their services to Inquisitor Xander Jarak, and have been well respected by the various Imperial Guard Regiments they have worked alongside with. After suffering heavy losses during the 13th Black Crusade, one-quarter of the chapter now consists of Primaris Space Marines. History The Shadow Phantoms was formed during the 13th Founding, the so-called 'Dark' Founding as it is mostly called. As such, the Adeptus Terra does not possess the original gene-seed of this chapter. Inquisitorial investigations has led to the belief that they may be descendants of the mysterious Zero Legion chapter. The chapter's earliest records show that they made the Civilized/Hive World, Wahrheit, as their homeworld. Since then they have been known to work well in various combat situation, showing incredible intuition when fighting against different foes. Their reputation of working well with other Imperial forces, specifically other Space Marine Chapters and Imperial Guard Regiments, earned the chapter much respect during their early years. Arrogance and Chaos The centuries of victories and fame had begun to affect the Shadow Phantoms. They began to see themselves as a perfect example of the Emperor's vision of the Adeptus Astartes, as no foe could stand before them. While they remained cordial with other Imperial Forces and Space Marine Chapters, marines of the Shadow Phantoms were noted to hold themselves in a higher regard to their allies and soon began to rely solely on each other. This also had them believe that their own homeworld was immune to being invaded. However, that would later prove to be a fatal mistake in the 37th Millennium. Unbeknownst to the chapter, a Chaos Cult has slowly begun rising up in the underhive of Wahrheit. While originally seen as riots, when the truth came to light, the cultists had already begun to lay siege to the upper parts of the cities, attacking noble families, industrial facilities and Imperial Guard bastions. That is when the Shadow Phantoms moved in, sending in a few squads to help quell the cultists. It took over three months but the Shadow Phantoms, the Planetary Defense Force and Guardsmen began pushing the cultists back to their base of operations, when they were suddenly assaulted by a large force of Chaos Daemons, along with Chaos Space Marines. The Chaos Marines belonged to the Chaos Warband, Dark Core, who had discovered about Wahrheit's current predicament and wished to cause more discord in the name of their Chaos God, Malice. Battle for Wahrheit The Dark Core Chaos Space Marines began their assault with swift ruthlessness, slaughtering the Space Marines sent to quell the rioting, along with the PDF with them and nearby civilians. Under the command of the Specters and Chaos Cultists, dissension and anarchy was spread across the planet, leading mutants and corrupted PDF and Hive Gangs against the defenders. The Shadow Phantoms were having difficulties in repelling the invaders, and several of their companies had to be recalled from present campaigns to assist in the homworld's defense. However, they were slowed down by Warp Storms, and those who did arrive had to compete with the Dark Core fleet. The conflict took over two years, and the Dark Core were utilizing their usual tactics of sowing treachery and inner-conflicts among the populace, turning much of the citizens against the Imperium. This greatly reducing the Shadow Phantom's efforts in reclaiming the planet and bringing order. Salvation came in the form of three Divisions of the Zero Legion, the long suspected ancestral chapter of the Shadow Phantoms. Having seen the tactics of the Dark Core in previous campaigns, the Zero Legionaries were able to assist the defenders in repelling the Chaos Space Marines, and bringing back order to Wahrheit. The psykers of both chapters worked together to close the warp gates down in the under parts of the Hive Cities, while the rest of their forces, along with Imperial Guardsmen and PDF hunted down any surviving Chaos Space Marines and Cultists. Rebirth Despite cleansing the world of Chaos, this was a hollow victory. Much of the planet's population was slaughtered, with a quarter having been corrupted by Chaos and required extermination. Furthermore, much of the Shadow Phantoms' forces had been killed. Along with that, questions had begun to rise from the Ecclesiarchy regarding the chapter's loyalty to the Emperor and Imperium. However, this also may be due to the organization's bad reputation with the Zero Legion, and wishing to eliminate any possible successors or allies of the mysterious chapter. Relief came with the arrival of Inquisitor Xander Jarak. Seeing the situation, Xander declared marshal law until the situation could be brought back to order. Assisting the remaining Shadow Phantoms, the Zero Legion and fresh Imperial Guard regiments helped quell pockets of resistance. During that time, the surviving leaders of the chapter met in their Fortress Monastery, reorganizing their forces and refilling much of their ranks as they could with new recruits from Warheit's population. During the time, the leaders took note that this catastrophe occurred because they were blinded by their own arrogance and prowess. In order to avoid another tragedy, the chapter would need to go over much change in the chapter's structure. After three years of removing the last of Chaos resistance, restoring their forces with new Space Marines, vehicles and weaponry, the Shadow Phantoms had been reborn once more, this time better than ever in service of the Emperor and the Imperium. Chapter Homeworld The Hive World Wahrheit has served as the Shadow Phantoms' homeworld since their founding. Located near the edge of Segmentum Solar, near the borders of both Segmentum Ultima and Segmentum Tempestus, Wahrheit serves as both a vital trade route for other Imperial Worlds and as forward defensive position against threats that would be heading deeper into Imperial Territory, even Holy Terra itself. When the planet was nearly overrun by Chaos forces, debates of whether the Shadow Phantoms were able to protect the world were brought up. It was only thanks to personal Inquisition Investigation was the topic put to rest and the chapter would continue to be stationed on Wahrheit. However, given the planet's importance, the Lords of Terra allowed the Shadow Phantoms to recruit above the standard 1,000 Adeptus Astartes, letting them hold a strong 1,500 instead. A unique culture on Wahrheit is that the people have been known to worship the Emperor of Mankind as a vengeful spirit who would bring destruction upon their enemies. This belief was later used to represent the Shadow Phantoms' Chapter Badge, the image of the Emperor's Spirit of Vengeance persona. Fortress-Monastery The Eternal Watch is the name of the mighty citadel of the Shadow Phantoms' Chapter, serving as their fortress-monastery. It is in fact a mobile ground base that moves about the rought and mountain terrain of Wahrheit, outside the cities of the planet. This feature was added after the invasion, enabling the Chapter to not only search out recruits but also respond quickly to threats towards the world. Thunderhawks are dispatched to gather new recruits and bring them to the fortress. Recruitment Wahrheit serves as the Shadow Phantom's sole recruiting world. The Chapter recruits from either the young scions of the planet's nobility, merchant families and other areas of the planet's middle-class, and even from the many hive gangs deep within the cities. Notable Campaigns *'Raids on Kinsor (687.M40)': The Civilized-Agri World Kinsor was coming under numerous raids from a Dark Eldar Kabal. In response, the 7th Company was sent to reinforce the local defense force. The Dark Eldars were using fast moving vehicles and light infantry to avoid the Guardsmen' fortifications. So, the Shadow Phantoms began planting hidden explosives on used pathways, placing ambushes near narrow pathways and utilize Land Speeders and Bike Squads to counter the Dark Eldar. The strategy began to show results as the Shadow Phantoms repelled several Drukhari raiding parties, which also helped the Space Marines slowly learn where their base of operations was. Once the Kabal's camp was found, the Company launched a full assault, destroying the Webway Gate the Dark Eldar were using and then struck the slave camps, freeing the prisoners. With both the air and ground forces of the Shadow Phantom attacking, the Dark Eldar were quickly wiped out. *'Third War for Armageddon (998.M41)': *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)': Wahrheit once again fell under attack by their old foe, the Dark Core warband. Ready this time, the full might of the Shadow Phantoms repelled their foes with the aid of the Planetary Defense Force and Imperial Guards. The battle took three whole months until reinforcements of the Zero Legion once again arrived to aid them. The Dark Core were forced back, fleeing. However, the Shadow Phantoms lost many brave brothers. Their numbers were later filled with reinforcements of Primaris Space Marines. Chapter Organization While the Shadow Phantoms are Codex Astartes-compliant chapter, they have instead eleven companies then the standard ten. Inspired by the Salamanders, the First Veteran Company is in fact commanded by the Chapter Master, serving as his Honour Guard too. In addition, the remaining ten companies are all Battle Companies, consisting with the Shadow Phantoms' tactics of adaptation, making use of all types of Space Marine Squads as well as equipment and vehicles. This enables them to prepare for all forms of warfare. Furthermore, the Shadow Phantoms have what is called the Astral Dagger Strike Force. After the introduction of the Primaris Space Marines, the First Company took in the Vanguard Space Marines squads to serve as their own version of Scout Marines. The other ten companies were also indoctrinated with Primaris Space Marines too. Concerning the title "Master of the Fleet" the position is shared by two people. The first is the captain of the Shadow Phantoms 4th Company, as is stated by the Codex Astartes, while the second person is a normal human who has experience in void warfare and gone through mental screening for traces of possible treachery. This style was implemented after the Battle of Wahrheit, when the Shadow Phantoms were greatly undermanned. They realized that in the event should the 4th Company be away on a campaign or be at less than full strength, someone else must take up the position. The current mortal who holds the Master of the Fleet is Richter Kal Maldin, a veteran Naval officer whose ancestor fought alongside the Shadow Phantoms against the Dark Core. Astral Dagger Strike Force The Astral Dagger Strike Force, or Astral Dagger Unit for short is an elite strike force within the chapter. It comprises of veteran marines of Tactical, Devastator, Assault, Scout and Terminator with a Librarian, Techmarine, Apothecary, Chaplain or even Dreadnought added in. A Force Commander will be put in command of the unit, selected by the Chapter Master personally. The purpose of the Astral Dagger Unit is to perform special operations that will benefit the the Chapter Company and allied Imperial Forces. Such as dealing critical blows the enemy by targeting areas that could do the most damage, halting supplies or eliminating leaders. This is to help ease the burden for the rest of the Company. Other times they would conduct other operations such as recovery of gene-seeds from fallen brothers, vehicles and equipment, allies or lost relics from the Imperium's past. With the coming of the Primaris Space Marines, squads of these new variants were also added. Officer Ranks *'Chapter Master' *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' - After the creation of the Primaris Space Marines, the rank of Lieutenant has been added to the command hierarchy of the Shadow Phantoms. As with other chapters, two lieutenants are added to each company to serve as sub-commanders. They also include a third addition to command the Dagger Edge units, replacing the Force Commander. Specialist Ranks *'Chief Librarian' *'Librarian' *'Reclusiarch' *'Chaplain' *'Chief Apothecary' *'Apothecary' *'Master of the Forge' *'Techmarine' Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Battle-Brother' *'Scout Marine' *'Neophyte' Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture & Belief The Shadow Phantoms were once a chapter that believed highly in their skills, to the point of arrogance. Such an emotion nearly drove them to extinction when their world was almost consume by Chaos. Now, the chapter looks down on such emotions, viewing it as a weakness and that one should never underestimate their foes, or belittle their allies. As such, the Shadow Phantoms work well with Imperial Guard regiments, reconizing the weakness and fratility of their allies' mortal bodies, but also acknowledging their courage that Imperial Guardsmen can show at times. During campaigns when they must work with other Imperial military forces, the Shadow Phantoms are willing to let go of their pride when times are dired. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Shadow Phantoms adhere to the tactics of the Codex Astartes, but maintain flexibility at the same time. They are highly renowned for their ability to adapt in combat. Should the enemy use a different strategy, squads and even the entire company will immediately re-adjust their tactics, swiftly study enemy movements and counter it appropriately. This even includes the company's own current conditions or the shape of Imperial allies, whether they by Skitarii, Imperial Guardsmen, Imperial Navy, Sisters of Battle, Planetary Defense Forces, and even fellow Space Marine Chapters. The Shadow Phantoms will try to find a compromise in order to bring in a suitable outcome, even if it means reshaping pre-planned strategies. The responsibility of the Company Captain is to ensure that any situation can be handled swiftly to ensure the best outcome. Sergeants are also trained to be able to act independently from Company command, carrying out tasks that will benefit the chapter. It is not unusual that different squads will perform various tasks outside the main force, in order to give the chapter's forces a better edge in defeating the enemy. Their adaptability has also made the Shadow Phantoms' experienced field specialists. They can properly fight no matter the terrain, weather or type of battle they find themselves in. This includes fighting in storms, on mountains, jungles, deserts, oceans, urban warfare, siege battles, defensive warfare, assassination, shock tactics, infiltration, aerial assaults, heavy armour support, void combat, close quarter fighting and so forth. Being able to overcome sudden obstacles has always been a speciality of the Shadow Phantoms, making them a terrifying forces to the foes of Mankind. Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Shadow Phantoms is unknown, as all data on it has been lost. There has been notes that the Astartes of this chapter possess an enhanced healing factor, similar to that of the Zero Legion. This has led to speculation that the Shadow Phantoms may be a descendant chapter of them. Neither the Zero Legion nor Shadow Phantoms have admitted or denied this theory. Along with that, other records have shown the Shadow Phantoms capable of intuitively read others' body language and anticipate their actions as well as replicate movements after observation. Among these includes fighting styles and weapon proficiency. This has allowed the chapter to understand how a person thinks and fights in combat, thus adapt to any type or style of combat. The Astartes can easily predict the strategies of their enemies, allowing them to create counter-strategies to overcome their foes, resulting in less losses on their side. Notable Members *'Chapter Master Idran Vindict': Originally the Captain of the Shadow Phantoms' 5th Company, Idran was the highest ranking officer to survive after the Attack on Warheit. He was personally responsible for rebuilding the chapter's numbers as well as re-organizing them. Thus, Idran was unanimously made the next Chapter Master. He was killed two centuries later by the Ork Warboss BigStompa during the Liberation of Hive World Igota. *'Chapter Master Jhar-Zell Kozak': Current Chapter Master of the Shadow Phantoms and Captain of the Veteran First Company, Jhar-Zell has led the Chapter for over three centuries, longer than any other Chapter Master. Wise beyond his years, Jhar-Zell is considered a strategic genius in the art of warfare, matched only by his prowess in combat. In battle, Jhar-Zell will wear the Free Spirit Armour, the Serpent Blade, and a wrist mounted Plasma Blaster on his left arm. *'Chief Librarian Yadin Qaz': *'Captain Phal Badick': *'Lieutenant Horace Opal': Chapter Fleet *''True Sight'' (Battle Barge): *''Endeavor'' (Strike Cruiser): Chapter Relics *''Free Spirit Armor: An Artificier Armour, this master-crafted armour has a Jump Pack that allows for longer flight than normal ones. Furthermore, the armour's unique material grants the wearer free mobility on any terrain, allowing them to move unopposed. *Serpent Blade: While appearing as an ordinary Power Sword, this weapon is capable of shifting into a bladed whip, reaching to long distances at break-neck speed. Enemies are not even aware they were already killed until it is too late. Wielding this weapon requires considerable skill. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Shadow Phantoms primarily wear black coloured power armour with the exception of their shoulder pauldron trim and the Aquila or Imperialis worn on the plastron (chest guard). A white coloured, open-faced squad specialty symbol on the right armorial designates a battle-brother's assigned squad specialty (Fire Support, Battleline, Close Support, Veteran and Command). A small white coloured gothic numeral stenciled within the squad specialty symbol indicates a battle-brother's assigned squad. A white coloured gothic numeral stenciled on the left poleyn indicates a battle-brother's assigned company. The Shadow Phantoms are known to decorate their armour with a variety of spikes and studs, adding to their overall ferocious appearance. Chapter Badge The Shadow Phantoms' Chapter badge is a deep purple coloured, stylised depiction of a phantom, centered upon a field of deepest black. It is believed by many outside the Chapter that this symbol is some kind of representation of a 'spirit of vengeance' - the wrathful manifestation of the God-Emperor Himself - utilised by the local populace of Wahrheit. Relationships ''Feel free to add your own Allies *'Zero Legion': The Chapter has remain close ties with the mysterious Zero Legion. The Zero Legion were the ones who came to save the Shadow Phantoms during their time of need, and later assisted them in regaining their numbers and armory when the chapter was rebuilding their forces It is speculated that the Shadow Phantoms are descendants of the Zero Legion. *[[:w:c:warhammer40k:Salamanders|'Salamanders']]: The Shadow Phantoms also have close relations with the sons of Vulkan, the Salamanders. They have worked together in numerous campaigns. Both chapters also share the same belief that being an Adeptus Astartes means protecting the people of the Imperium. Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Shadow Phantoms Feel free to add your own About the Shadow Phantoms Gallery File:Shadow_Phantoms_Primaris_Lieutenant.png|A Shadow Phantom Primaris Lieutenant of the Astral Dagger Strike Force of the 4th Company. Chapter Master Jhar-Zell Kozak.jpg|Chapter Master Jhar-Zell Kozak of the Shadow Phantoms Category:Imperium Category:13th Founding Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed